


The Way You Make Me

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy michaeng day, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Mina and Chaeyoung make each other a little better.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 40





	The Way You Make Me

Meeting Mina was destiny. Chaeyoung was certain about that. 

Meeting the girl was like winning a lottery, or much more than that. It feels like she’s on cloud nine, it feels like she met an angel, it feels like her favorite song, her favorite coffee, her favorite scent, it feels like being the luckiest girl in the world, it feels like reading a book with a happy ending, it feels like every good and positive thing the world can offer her. Myoui Mina is so much more than that. She’s the epitome of beauty, elegance, purity. Meeting her was a dream come true, one that she wants to live until her last breath.

They were destined to meet. They were destined for each other. 

They were destined to be with each other in this life and in their coming lives, as well. They were destined to know each other deeper, as time goes by. They were destined to be with each other until the very end of their lives. They were destined to hold on to each other, share secrets, regrets, dreams, failures, destined to experience and discover things around them, destined to confess their own feelings and have their own happy ending like in the movies, destined to hug and kiss and give comfort and appreciate and support each other. They were meant to be.

There’s so many things that made the both of them do just because of each other. They learned and discovered things that they didn’t know they were capable of. They make each other better and do things together to grow individually and as a couple.

They met at the city library that has half the population of students that doesn’t really study, but rather just stay there to feel the air conditioner and just to prove their classmates and professors that they had their research day. Mina was just standing alone in one of those big hallways when she decided to join Chaeyoung just sitting at the corner of the floor they were currently in. She brought the books she had interest in and put it on the table that almost startled Chaeyoung if not for the coincidence that she’s removing her headphone. Their eyes immediately met with each other that made the both of them blush and feel something unusual in their stomach.

“Hi”

Mina gave her a sweet smile, one that made Chaeyoung’s day the brightest and it immediately gave her some positive vibes. The older pushed a book in her direction and she can’t quite understand what’s written on it and was about to ask why is she giving her a book in the first place, but she’s already busy reading another book in hand so instead of continuing her supposedly painting for some kind of personal project, she gave her full time and attention to the book. It’s a series of poems for someone you love and wants to confess through it. Chaeyoung immediately was interested with no particular reason. It made her hooked that she didn’t notice that she’s already in the last page, but still asking for more.

“Did you like it?”

Chaeyoung showed a surprised face that earned Mina a giggle. _(She’s cute)_

“I…uh…yeah, I really like it. It’s nice”

“I’m glad you liked it, Chaeyoung”

Chaeyoung was suddenly internally screaming. _Why does she know my name? Do I know her? Are we schoolmates? Who is she? Why is she so pretty? Why did she let me read the book?_ She just got back to reality when Mina with her oh, so sweet voice whispered in her ear, didn’t even notice that the girl was near her side already.

“See you again soon, Son Chaeyoung”

And that made her think of so many things that night. She hasn’t even gotten to know the number or at least the name of the girl. She wants to know her better, wants to meet her in the coming days. There’s something that tells her that she should be close to her and be with her since then on. It’s not just about the girl and her sweet voice and her sparkling eyes and her nice gestures, but also the book because it made her slowly fall in love with words, even if she barely didn’t notice that she can understand Japanese already because of that book. There’s something that tells Chaeyoung that she should start doing things she’s not used to, should start experiencing and discovering things with a mere stranger that she really wants to know the name of and know her deeper.

They met next in the school hallway, where there are so many students piling up because of a certain something or _someone_. She tried to surpass all of them only to be welcomed by Mina herself and gave her some treats because apparently they are inviting members for their club. She thanked her and immediately exited the crowd only to stand few meters away from it and started observing the girl she now knows the name of: Myoui Mina, a wonderful name just like her. She saw how kind she is, how gentle she is, how demure she is, how she’s so serious with her work and her role at the club, how hardworking she is, and how she gets the attention of students because of how mesmerizing she is, how she’s a sweetheart, and how she can manage the crowd despite the loud noises and pushing.

“Hi Chaeyoung, I’m sorry about a while ago”

Chaeyoung almost jump in front of her locker when Mina suddenly appeared beside her.

“M-Mina? You’re there? Don’t worry about that, it’s okay”

She gave the girl a nervous smile that earned her a light chuckle from the girl.

“Are you busy? Can we grab some coffee perhaps? In front of the school?”

And who is she to reject Myoui Mina’s offer when she’s literally the one who’s asking? Of course, of freaking course, she agreed. They walked side by side exiting the school and entered the said coffee shop. It’s cozy inside, as expected, but Chaeyoung thinks there’s something special about the place, or maybe because she’s with Mina that’s why.

They ordered the specialty of the place which is strawberry waffles (that made Chaeyoung really happy and Mina was amazed with her expression when the food was served in front of them) and chocolate smoothie. They were supposed to eat silently, but Mina did not let that happen and chose to know more about Chaeyoung, which, for the record, she knew because of her lost library card. 

“I’m Myoui Mina, by the way. Nice to finally meet you, Son Chaeyoung-ssi”

“Just call me Chaeng, Minari. It’s nice to meet you, too”

They shake their hands and started to eat their orders. That day, Mina learned that Chaeyoung is so fond of any kind of strawberries and already made a mental note that she should treat the girl to a dessert shop full of strawberries in the near future. While Chaeyoung learned that Mina’s actual favorite drink is an iced americano but likes to have a sip or two of the place’ chocolate smoothie.

They sometimes meet in a dance studio that Mina’s currently enrolled in ballet while Chaeyoung just wants to visit the place and explore the performing arts. One afternoon, they were the once left at the studio and Mina doesn’t want to stop practicing yet so Chaeyoung just stayed there, waiting for her to finish, thinking of just scrolling through her phone and let the time pass by when Mina started doing her ballet dance that makes her stop, makes her just watch the girl instead and look how flawless she is, how elegant she is while practicing. She looks like a black swan with her graceful moves and is really destined to be a ballerina. The way she moves her hands that synchronizes with her feet and her whole body just gave chills to Chaeyoung because it feels like the actual performance already when the girl is just rehearsing for her upcoming recital.

The song is slowly fading out, but Chaeyoung’s face was still astonished with the girl in front of her because she doesn’t know that there are so many things that a Myoui Mina is capable of and one (out of hundred? Thousand? She doesn’t know, maybe she had lost count already) of it is ballet.

“Earth to Chaeng?”

She just got back to reality with Mina blowing some air in her face and giggled when Chaeyoung slightly panicked.

“Ah yes you’re so elegant”

The both of them was startled with the sudden confession (is that a confession to begin with?). Chaeyoung’s thinking out loud and she doesn’t know how to explain it to Mina.

“Uhm… I mean, yeah. You did a great performance, a while ago. Uhm… uh are you done practicing, perhaps? Should we grab some doughnuts?”

What’s more awkward than that shy face of Chaeyoung that moment? Well, for the record, there’s more. Mina was about to arrange the speakers and remove her phone from the cord when she suddenly step on it that made her _almost_ fall, if not for Chaeyoung running towards her and caught her. Destiny.

Their journey going to their (it grew from the both of them over time) favorite doughnut shop was really awkward that they can feel the tension of each other’s body. When they finally entered the place, that’s where the tense, slowly turned down just because Chaeyoung mentioned a lame, corny joke that earned her exactly three laughs (it’s basically **hahaha** ) from the girl.

“So what do you call your favorite drink again?”

“Iced americano?”

“Wrong. It’s called MINAricano”

They basically can’t last a day without each other. They always hang out, go to the coffee shop in front of their school, go to the doughnut shop just few meters away from the studio, go to the city library, go to the school’s freedom park, go to the dance studio, and sometimes even plans on going to places they want to be in the near future. That’s basically how they spend their days together— chatting, calling over the phone, doing school requirements, reading books, they even paint because Mina insisted on Chaeyoung to teach her, they also sometimes give each other poems as Chaeyoung agreed to join Mina’s writing club.

The more they meet, the more information they got and the more they know each other deeper. They basically almost do things together and even if there are times when they are away from each other because of some subjects, school activities, and family matters, they make sure to update with their life and they are more than willing to listen to their interesting, unique stories at the end of the day. They grow fond of each other that they cannot sleep without each other’s lame joke, corny pick-up lines, favorite line from a book, and any lullabies.

As days pass by, they started to discover and experience things together just like what they want it to be. They sing each other lullabies for one or the both of them doesn’t have nightmares when they sleep, they always make sure that at the end of they day, voices of each other will be heard. With Mina’s soft, sweet voice, Chaeyoung’s heart starts to beat steadily until she can fully fall into slumber, same goes with Mina every time Chaeyoung sings her favorite lullaby ever since she was a child. Mina writes for Chaeyoung while Chaeyoung paints for Mina. They dance and perform for and with each other. They started to do the things based on their likings. 

They also started watching the sunset together just near Mina’s neighborhood before completely going home and that’s when their unsaid promises started. They promised to stay with each other always, promised to take care of each other, promised to support and cheer each other up, promised to graduate and fulfill their dreams together, promised to discover and experience more things together, promised to last with each other. The sunset gives them calmness that no one can give them, or maybe because they are just with each other that’s why they feel serene, they feel the tranquility of their whole being. They just love it when the color of the skies above them turns into light orange, dark red, sometimes pink, and how it gives them an assurance that even if the day is going to its end, they still have each other to witness the beauty of nature. 

They also like taking some midnight walks and talks that they do mostly on Fridays because they do not have classes the next day. They will just walk through each other’s neighborhood, sometimes in the city, and just feel the breeze that gives chills to their skin, feel the peacefulness of the night, hear the sounds of the insects, watch the bright moon and twinkling stars above them. They talk about their dreams, on how they became so close and how did their relationship grow in just a span of time, about their favorite subjects and professors, about their favorite songs, about their goals individually and what they want to achieve together, about their family, about their childhood, anything they want to talk about and share with each other. And it made them comfortable, so comfortable that they can already share each other’s deepest secrets, regrets, failures knowing that the other believes in them, that they will still stay beside them, that they will still continue holding each other’s hand in times of victory and fall. 

They also go to amusement parks just to enjoy each other’s company more. Chaeyoung made Mina get rid of her fear of riding extreme rides. She promised the girl that she will hold her hand so tight and that she will never let it go (forever and always? _Definitely_ ), she assured her that Mina can do it because she believes in the girl and she knows by heart that they can survive any of it. They rode the roller coaster, drop tower, pirate ship, and also went to the merry-go-round, ferris wheel, bumper cars, train went to some games that Mina made the happiest that time because she won herself a penguin plushie and a tiger one for Chaeyoung. At that very moment, they realized how happy they are because of each other and their grown relationship (read: friendship). 

They also got to travel with just the both of them and explore places they both doesn’t know exists (or at least in their prior knowledge). They got to experience different sunrise and sunsets together, got to feel the sea with the breeze it brings, feel the nature when they decided to climb the mountains, feel themselves, feel the whole wide world next to them.

It made the both of them realized that it has been just months since they have met each other because of a mere reason, but it let them be close and grow fond of each other and they do not have the right to complain, in fact, they are happy and contented that it happened. They happened. They realized that they were able to do things they do not know they are capable of doing in their whole life. 

Chaeyoung really doesn’t expect herself to write poems for the one she loves, actually doing some portrait of her, and even dreaming of staying with her until she can. She doesn’t expect that she will be fond of books, of romance, of words, of elegance, of purity. She doesn’t expect to fall in love deeper everyday to the girl named Myoui Mina.

On the other hand, Mina doesn’t expect to show her true self to the girl she barely knows because of a lost library card. She doesn’t expect to be that open, goofy, silly around her that her friends and family doesn’t know. She doesn’t expect to have someone like Son Chaeyoung in her life that can make her laugh so loud just because of corny jokes and pick-up lines, that can make her tear up because of oh, so sweet poems, that can make her blush because of sudden compliments and holding of hands, that can make her think that she’s worth loving for, worth appreciated for. She doesn’t expect to feel a different kind of feelings just because of a certain person and makes her think that she’s really madly in love with the girl. They both don’t expect that having each other made their life happier, brighter, lighter, livelier. 

They didn’t know that meeting sooner makes them feel all the positivity in their whole life and it is as if the world is siding with them because it lets them be together, be happy ever since they have met. They make each other a little better every time they meet and makes everything go to its rightful places. Maybe it’s really destiny that brought the both of them together. Maybe they are really destined for each other.

“Do you know that you made me a better person?”

Mina just glanced at Chaeyoung then continued admiring the stars and the moon above them. They are currently at the Myoui’s rooftop, hoping for a shooting star, even if there is literally no news about it that night.

“You made me become one, too.”

“I’m sometimes wondering what if I didn’t lose my library card or what if you didn’t approach me at the library back then, what life would be without you, Mina?”

They intertwined their fingers, looked at each other with a sweet smile as if they know what will happen after.

“It’s always better together. I always feel better because of you, Chaeng”

Their foreheads touched each other, same goes with their noses, until there’s only a meter left between their lips.

“I’m so madly, deeply, crazy in love with you, Myoui Mina”

Their soft, sweet lips finally met. They have never felt so in love in this lifetime, until they met each other. It has never felt so right falling for a person until the both of them happened. That night feels surreal, feels magical, feels wonderful, feels so right.

“I am too, Chaeng. I’m so madly, deeply, crazy in love with you, too, Son Chaeyoung”

This is happiness, this is pure happiness for the both of them—being able to feel all the love, support, and appreciation from the person they truly love and cherish. They kissed one more time, and again, and again, until they ran out of breath anymore. It was destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my fave ship 🥺  
> more michaeng content [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589852) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798254)


End file.
